1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to maneuvering devices for tools and more particularly to an articulating joint apparatus for use with paint rollers, paint spray shields, paint brush holders, window cleaning equipment, concrete tools, brooms, and other devices to which a handle is to be attached.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many hand tools are commonly furnished with handles or handle extensions which are rigidly attached to the tool head. Often it is necessary to work with the tool in a position which is awkward for the user or which prevents the use from applying the desired amount of force or movement to the tool. Therefore, a need has existed for a device which can be positioned between the tool head and its handle or handle extension, to permit an otherwise rigid tool to articulate in several positions.
Examples of moveable joints for connecting components can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,295 issued to Small on Dec. 31, 1968, which discloses a three position adjustable hinge having a finger operated spring loaded "key" which permits engagement and disengagement of the joints; U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,689 issued to Weiss et al. on Jan. 6, 1970, which discloses an adjustable joint which has teeth-like projections at its outer perimeter, the teeth-like projections mating with a rotatable locking ring which is operated to engage or disengage the teeth-like projections; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,262 issued to Pownall on Jul. 23, 1985, which discloses an articulating joint having an internal gear mechanism which is displacable by operating a push pin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,740 issued to Williams et al. on Mar. 28, 1989, which discloses a rotatable joint having serrated teeth on the inner face of each half of the joint and a knob which can be rotated to lock and unlock the joint; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,452 issued to Wang on Sept. 30, 1986, which discloses an adjustable joint which has inner serrated teeth on each half to provide locking engagement and a lever which can be operated to lock and unlock the two halves; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,032 issued to McClenahan on Jun. 1, 1954, which discloses an adjustable joint mechanism for paint brush handles which provides rotation about two axes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,722 issued to Thompson on Oct. 16, 1990, which discloses a hinged painting shield, the hinges of which have serrated teeth on their inner mating surfaces, adjustment being made by loosening a wing nut; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,818 issued to Smith on Jul. 18, 1989, which discloses a gutter cleaning tool having hinges with serrated teach on their inner mating surfaces, adjustment being made by means of rotating the joint halves which are held in place by a spring tensioning mechanism; U.S Pat. No. 1,268,734 issued to Lay on Jun. 4, 1918, which discloses a brush on an elongated handle having articulating joints for rotation of the brush angle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,863 issued to Raymond et al. on Jul. 8, 1952, which discloses an adjustable arm for a telephone receiver having a joint with serrated teeth; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,601 issued to Ryan on Oct. 11, 1966, which discloses a teeth-like joint mechanism for dolls.
None of the foregoing devices, however, provide an articulating joint for attachment to a variety of tools, tool handles, and tool handle extensions, which can be easily adjusted with one hand, which resist interference with their operation from paint, concrete, mud and other contaminants, and which will not break or separate under high torque applications.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's invention herein.